


6 reasons

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, advice asking, shy wasp is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 autobots and one organic girl, wasp asked for advice with to ask out Bee. (And blessing from prowl and Sari first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 reasons

The six reasons Wasp asked the fellow autobots who are friends with Bee, and still...he can't do it.

 

1\. He Asked that little Organic girl that is Bumblebee's 'friend'.

"So...."

She stared blankly at him, almost trying not to laugh. (Witch literally failed.)

"Do...you...-"

"He likes walking in the park, and picnic's."

Wasp blushed, picturing him and Bee walking in a park holding hands? Ha...yeah right.

She sighed. "I have homework..so.."

He looked..."o..-oh yeah okay..uhh...bye"

She smiled at him "Good Luck.'

 

2\. Then he asked that Uhh other guy Prowl was it? It didn't go well he got hit by a shurkien!

"Umm...h..hello?" Wasp silently knock on the ninja bots door.

Prowl sighed, opening his optics, "What is it?" Back not turning known exactly who it is.

"Umm...i was...uhh oh slag uhh..wondering if you could help with uhh."

"With what?"

"Advice with bumbleee." The shuriken went straight for his head and Wasp being fast(and reflexes) dodged it and ran.

Prowl, went back to his meditation like nothing happened.

'Note to self never ask prowl again.' Wasp thought.

3\. Then there was ratchet. It didn't get threw so much cause he was busy with Fixing something up but he tried anyway.

"Games, video games or movies he likes movies." Ratchet said fiddling with his computer

"A..anything uhh?"

"Don't tell anyone this but he likes Romantic movies, i was saw him watch this movie called "titanic" watched it for days. Ha.."

"Ohh...." wasp isn't a big fan of romantic movies, he isn't even romantic himself.

4\. Bulkhead really didn't much, and him laughing wasn't doing good either.

He couldn't hold it in anymore,bulkhead was now on the floor laughing his aft off holding his chest plant. The sniggers and Giggles, burst in to one big laugh. 

Wasp just sighed and walked out of the stupid Bots room. He'll figure out he's gone later. 

5.Optimus was very serious about this wasp didn't get to ask any question.

"When, are you going to ask him?"

Wasp blushed

"Well uhh..."

"You're not gonna hurt him are you?"

Why he'd never...

"Uh no!"

"You're not using him are you?"

It kept going on.

6.He didn't even understand blurr...

"Hey..Zippy.." (he has gotten so use to calling him that. And its fun to annoy him."

The blue speedster looked up. "Ohmygosh-how-many-times-do-ihavetotellyou.-"

He made hand gestures "yeah yeah names not zippy i get. Listen i need dating advice.'

Blurr looked up in shocked

"Omg-seriously-whosytheluckyfemme?"

He translated that..

"Uh...mech...actually..."

Blurr looked at wasp seriously

"Whostheluckymech...Then?"

"Ahem...Bumblebee...."

Blurr ginned ohmygoshlikewhendidyoustartlikinghim?"

"Somtime now." Wasp said. Blurr's com-link kicked in "Blurr we have a mission get over here now!" Sentinel dick head shouted Blurr pouted but smiled at wasp. "Sorry-ihave'tagobuttellmehowitwent!" Thr blue speedster sped off and left wasp alone Wasp sighed. "Right."

  _'Maybe I'm just to stubborn to look at the truth.' Wasp thought._


End file.
